good_dudesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gjallarhorn and Miek at Tanagra/Springbean, when the Synth Cooled
On the 13th of March, 2015 Miek called me out in the Destiny facebook thread: "You know what else is selling that wasn't scheduled Chris" This was in response to a very helpful post I had made spouting the virtues of an exotic rifle Xur was selling that week called Red Death. If I could convince people to buy Red Death we'd have an easier time with the Raids as very few of us had Gjallarhorn. We had to make do with what we could get. There was a reddit poster who claimed to have hacked Xur and was proclaiming with great earnest what would be sold each week. Many weeks he was right, but this week he was wrong and Red Death was sold instead along with some other items. The Stone continued: "Some nice heavy synth!!!!!!!" This was in direct reference to the great Gjallarhorn ordeal of 2014/2015. For the purposes of this article all that needs to be said was that Miek had Gjallarhorn and nobody else did at this point. Heavy synths sold by Xur would mean Miek could keep Gjallarhorn fully equipped with rockets pretty much indefinitely, as the synths themselves were an inexpensive purchase and he could load up on them. Miek did not need Red Death. He could wolfpack-round his way through any obstacle in the game. The best retort I could come up with at the time was the following: "you are a slave to that gjallarhorn. A PAWN, MIEK, A PAWN IN THAT NERDS GAME" This was a reference to a Youtube video we had watched recently wherein Keye and Peele were enacting a skit about Steve Urkel being evil. The pawn being the main character who eventually commits suicide, Urkel being the nerd that's pulling the strings. Mike retorts: "*Holds X, that post wipes off the screen. Cooldown 5 mins, I have 800 more*" Well, this was the straw that broke the camels back. PhotoShop was fired up and memes were made. These memes were spicy and, indeed, rare beyond measure. Any casual fan of Star Trek could tell you they were based on the TNG episode Darmok, ''in which Captain Picard has to find a way to communicate with an alien to survive. Wikipedia claims, "[''Darmok] is often cited as one of the best episodes of the series." In the episode, Picard learns that the alien communicates solely through allegory and neither can understand each other. In the end, Picard realizes this and saves the day, while making a badass new Tamarian meme of his own along the way. I decided that Tamarian memes should be made to punish the Stone. While a human might say, "Miek, your use of Gjallarhorn borders on the obscene" a Tamarian might say, "Gjallarhorn and Miek, at Tanagra". ''Likewise, while a human might wish to say, "''Miek, you have gone too far and you must go no further" ''a Tamarian might say, "''Springbean, when the synth cooled." An alien memeing in allegory would be referencing events, of course. Momentous, earth-shaking events that have meaning to a wide spread of the population. In the end, Miek did not get the joke nor did most of the other uncultured swine in the thread but the memes were indeed created and they will, indeed, live forever more. Category:Moments Category:Gaming Memes